Mon Jeune Maître Porcelaine
by ClockworkCoeur
Summary: It is a butler's duty to appease their master's every whim. As a demon with aesthetics I am even more bound to do so. Therefore I was not out of line this evening, my dear Young Master." Nu, this is not a direct quote from the fic! Sadly. M rated for sex.


_**Yes yes, I know, another fic! I also know that I should really be focusing on my other ones, but they really hold no allure for me anymore :/ blame Yana Toboso, YenPress and her editors .  
>Did you know: It's been a year and 4 months (ish) since I started watching Kuro, and it's been a year since it became my favorite series evarrr! Lol!<strong>_

_**Anywayz! The title translates as 'My Porcelain Young Master' and it's French, if you couldn't figure that out, I can understand a lot of French, but I couldn't remember enough to be sure of the words to use, I would have ended up calling this fic 'Mon Porcelaine pettit...' and yeah, I had no idea of the word for master, turns out it's 'Maître'. Well you learn something new everyday ^.~**_

_**And yeah, I know it's pretty short, but I wrote this in about 4 hours guys ^.^''' and it's my first try at smut, soooo be kind! Opinions of con-crit are welcome, just nuuuu flames! Because they ish scareh! *Watery chibi eyes* Dweal? *Proffers hand*. My excuse for it's length is that I get really awkward when sex scenes in fics get overly graphic and go on for a ridiculously long time (AKA longer than 3+ pages, god forbid the whole chapter . *shot*). So I kept this short, and hopefull sweet! ^-^ Hope you likey!**_

_**Warning: Contains sex, some dark imagery and a lot of words longer than 3 syllables that the more Neanderthal mind may not be able to cope with! M rater for these things!  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own either Sebastian or Ciel, or anything directly Kuroshitsuji related (to my continual sadness, luckily I do own some cosplays and other merch ^.~). I only own my plot line and this fanfic that I created!**_

x x X x x  
>Mon Maître Porcelaine Jeunes<br>x x X x x _**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Laying awake in the dark, wallowing in ones own woes is not a healthy thing for anyone to do, much less a young earl. And even more worrying is the fact that he has sold his soul a devil, promising himself naught but hellfire, and eternal damnation. His mismatched eyes stare - unseeingly - at the plaster of his ceiling, and his expression smoothes over. Eyes becoming like thick ice; cold and opaque.<p>

The small boy rolled onto his side in his expansive bed, yet again lessening the space he took up. His glassy stare didn't alter. Now he was facing the windows, and through a gap in the curtains he could see the shadowy shapes of the evergreens in his grounds, everything lit by a bright full moon.

His breathing deep and even, anyone would have believed he was sleeping... but Ciel Phantomhive no longer craved sleep, his head, his chest... nothing but hollow shells that would crumble into dust at the lightest of feathery touches. He was fragile like an over used porcelain doll, his appearance not that different.

Rising from his sheets he ghosted to the window, twitching aside the curtain that separated him from the icy glass. Before his eyes could meet with the stark English landscape outside they struck his own body. Reflected back at him in the dark glass, as if he was scrying for himself, he thought.

Skin like that of fine bone china, and hair of gunmetal grey. He could have been a photograph if not for his bright eyes. One cerulean, flickering through all the blues of the oceans deep. The other pink, carrying the faustian, the sign of his sins. Finally his eyes focused and he dragged them away from is frail ribcage, and up to meet his reflection's gaze. He stared into the depths of those cold eyes. Eyes that had seen so much suffering, and so much hate. Eyes that belonged to a boy that bore out hate upon his fellow man as if he was naught but slaughtering pests.

They say eyes are the windows to the very soul.

_But what soul... I have no soul... _

'Of course you have a soul my lord, else why would I be here to one day claim it.' Lilting tones fell from the lips of the boy's butler, and without turning around Ciel knew he was smirking. He could hear it in the man's... no... in the demon's words. Subtle yet obvious.

He deemed a reply not worthy of his time, and went back to looking at the window. This time letting his eyes refocus and look out onto the courtyard bellow, and beyond that, the forest.

'Are my words not worthy of a response, Young Master?' the demon sounded almost hurt now. But Ciel knew, mostly from experience that this was just an act, a game of childish roleplay to draw him in and make him experience guilt. He was not so foolish. Yet again he did not respond. 'Am I not worthy of a response, Young Master?' Ciel's back stiffened has he felt Sebastian's torso press into him. He could not conjure up the words to form a reply. Nothing would ever fall from his lips as easily as it danced from Sebastian's.

But that was one of the talents of a demon was it not? Sweet talking it's prey, making them believe what they wanted to believe, letting them hear what they wanted to hear. Ciel's mistrust would be useful in keeping his mind from being poisoned. And then, as if the dark haired, beautiful man behind him had read his thoughts he received a reply.

'Your mind has already been poisoned, my dear, sweet, naive... foolish... Young Master.' Sebastian seemed to test the words before they rolled gracefully from his tongue, making him sound careful, clever... as if he valued every syllable. Ciel whirled around and glaring up at the figure above him let a hiss escape his mouth.

'Your nerve is shocking, Sebastian.' he spat, and let his anger clearly show. There were no pretenses here, each was used to the others temperament.

'But of course my one and only Lord... I am a demon after all.'

'Whilst in my possession you are nothing but a servant.'

'Oh but you have it all wrong my Liege, who is leading who a merry dance here.' Sebastian had always enjoyed teasing his Young Master, what better a past time than mocking that which you have no right to mock. And finding loopholes in what the master considered an absolute order, what a delight.

Ciel turned his back on his servant and looking down at the gravel in the courtyard he spoke. 'You... find it amusing to mock me Sebastian. Do not make the mistake of taking it too far. Remember it is my orders, and my orders alone that you must follow.'

'And you must remember whom has promised whom their soul.'

'What would you do if I ordered you to kill yourself?'

'I would kill myself without a moments hesitation my Lord.'

'And what if I ordered you to kill yourself before you had a chance to claim that which is rightfully yours?'

'Are you doubting my loyalty Young Master? Because I can assure you it is unwavering.'

'You are as un-loyal as a cat.' spat the boy.

'You are too harsh my lord. Have I ever directly disobeyed an order given by you?'

'...'

'_Will_ I ever directly disobey you, my fragile, beautiful, arrogant Young Master?'

'...' Ciel did not reply, Ciel could not reply. His voice had left him when his insult had been derailed by the dark figure behind him. He who's pride was like his life force, had no words to snap back with.

'Does your silence count as a...' Sebastian stepped forward and leaning down slid the tip of his dark pink tongue along his young master's ear, '...yes, then?' hot, sweet breath tickled Ciel's ear and waltzed across his cold cheek. In the window he could see Sebastian, but only slightly. A pale ghost of a face, the looming white of a shirt collar and gloved hands. Where his hair began, and where his tailcoat began he disappeared into the darkness that Ciel's eyes just would not adjust to. The only thing that shone clearly in the dark were his blood red eyes. Two rubies glinting in the half light that escaped from moon. Menacing, but because of their colour, offering the promisee of warmth...

Sebastian's hand snaked around Ciel's waist, wrapping around the boys middle, and pulling him around to face away from the black window. With his other hand he closed the curtain over again, and leaning down to his young master's height he ghosted his lips over the boys neck. Placing butterfly kisses along the fair, smooth skin. He drew the naive young earl backwards slightly, his long fingered hand resting gently on the boys waist, pulling him closer, and stepping backwards towards the unmade bed.

Their lips meeting, two shadows in the dark bedroom becoming one as they were joined. Sebastian twisted suddenly as they fell backwards, carefully cradling his young Master and supporting his own weight they landed with a soft thud on the bed. Ciel's eyes widened momentarily in shock, but then closed again as Sebastian lent down closer to him and continued the kiss.

He was gentle, and every so careful, painfully so. The lust and the hunger inside him tearing at his insides, threatening to rip apart his very chest. Clawing at his stomach, attempting to take over. But he wouldn't let it. Demonic instinct would not win in this game, his young master was much to fragile. Like a cracked diamond. The slightest tap could cause him to shatter into a thousand invisible pieces.

Using one hand Sebastian deftly removed the large shirt Ciel wore to bed, flinging this flimsy barrier aside, leaving behind only week, and delicate flesh. Ciel could feel the soft cotton of the sheets on his back now, and he knew this could mean only one thing.

The small boy lifted his hands to his butlers chest, and for a moment Sebastian thought he was going to be pushed away, but he was not. Small fingers fumbled with the knot of his tie, failing to accomplish their goal in the heat of the kiss, despite how gentle and uncertain it was. Heady feelings rushed through his skull and he couldn't control his fingers as he might have done 5 minutes ago.

One gloved hand gently pushed his aside and easily undid the tie, casting it aside to join the nightshirt on the floor. Yet one more annoying barrier defeated. Yet one more of his damning bonds broken. It was clear the boy wanted to be a part of this... this ritual, and the small hands took over again and clumsily undid the buttons of Sebastian's shirt, working lower until they reached those of the waistcoat, and then the tailcoat. Finally he opened his eyes and was presented with Sebastian's alabaster chest, tight muscles barely rippling under the marble skin. He was still not relaxing, and Ciel was frustrated by this. For all this demons confidence, he was a butler to the core, and he would never fully free himself from that state of mind.

The pile of clothing, rejected on the floor grew ever bigger as Sebastian kicked off his shoes, and slid off his socks. Leaving his trousers and gloves for later he shifted his weight so as to straddle the young boy, but not to crush him. Leaning down again he buried his face in his young master's hair and slid his tongue over the outer edge of the boys ear again. Still, his back was straight, and his torso rigid.

'Relax...' whispered the boy. 'You never relax, and I wish you would.' Sebastian froze, he had never expected his young master, who was so unconcerned with the welfare of others to take note of his posture, or to guess how he felt.

Straightening his arms he suspended himself above Ciel, the surprise still showing clearly on his face, even in the dark.

'My most humble apologies youn-' a small finger was placed against his lips and he found himself staring at the face of an arrogant, insecure boy who was shaking his head, eyes down turned and sleepy.

'Your actions this evening have hardly been becoming of a butler. Keep that side of your invented personality out of it for now. Show me the real contents of your soul if it did ever exist.'

'A butlers duty is to fulfill their masters every wish, and my duty as a demon... as your demon, is to be that butler. Your wish, that was etched so clearly into your very being this evening, etched so clearly I could taste it in the air around you, was for us to be joined,' he kissed his young master's jaw, working ever closer to his mouth, 'as one through sexual intercour-'

'No need for such formal language... it is perfectly clear to the both of us what we _both_ want.'

'I was going to say that I am simply fulfilling my duties as a demon, and a butler. Your wish is my command after all. Whether it be spoken or merely implied.' he bent down again to continue the kiss, but was stopped by fingers on his chest.

'Is that all this is to you? Fulfilling your duties? Is there nothing else?' Ciel whispered, his feelings hanging from spiders silk, dangerously close to snapping, and plunging him back into that abyss of pain that he had come to know so well. Too well.

'You have ordered me never to lie to you, I never break orders, so no. There is more, there is much, much more to this than fulfilling my duties as your faithful servant.' the spiders silk strengthened and became a thick rope.

And what Ciel said next was barely audible, naught but a breath, a faint and subtle sigh of relief which contained the word; 'good...'

They were once again joined, but this time more passionately, lips meeting in a flurry of movement, locking together. Sebastian hadn't expected Ciel to be so submissive, the boy's lips parted easily, relenting to those with more experience. Sebastian's tongue crept from between his slightly pointed teeth and explored every corner of his young master's mouth. That mouth which had degraded, mocked, scorned, ordered, cursed... he lost track of all the atrocious deeds his young master had committed with that tongue, and those teeth, and those rose pink, delicate, lips.

He slipped his tongue along the length of Ciel's tempting a deep, pleasurable moan from the boys once virgin lips. He enjoyed his power over the boy, it was to be short lived. He doubted this would occur again. But to his surprise, as he broke from the kiss and instead trailed them down the boy's jaw, his neck, his torso to his abdomen, where he delicately placed one last kiss before bringing his hands to his mouth and ripping off first his left his left glove and then his right. The last removable marks of his station in this primeval society. Now, how could have been just a normal man if it weren't for the black fingernails, and the faustian adorning his hand. The brand glowed faintly red for a second and then he then took to massaging Ciel's member. The boy gasped and his eyes opened as he realised what Sebastian was planning on doing, but made no move to stop him. Instead his hands caught in the messy sheets, his fingers winding, and twisting into them.

Closing his mismatched eyes he felt Sebastian's warm tongue slide up the length of his shaft and then it was embraced by warm lips. Sensations he wasn't used to coursed through his body, and he could feel a warmth building his his lower regions. Ciel opened his eyes, a quiet, and cracked moan escaping his lips, and hardly daring he cast a glance down to Sebastian. The demon was smirking, he obviously understood, and as he moved his tongue once more Ciel came.

Swallowing Sebastian draw back, and then leaned forward again and moved up Ciel's body once more, wiping his mouth as he did so. He bent his arms, and Ciel could feel a slight weight on his chest, but nothing heavy enough to crush him.

'What must you think of me, Young Master. As unable to control myself as I am.'

'I thought very little of you to begin with, demon. Nothing has changed there. Though, I had no idea that someone with as many aesthetics as yourself would sink so low.'

'Perish the thought. Me, the demon responsible for the spread of the black plague, sinking that low... ghastly.' a dark chuckle escaped him, and it grew a little until it was a full laugh. Somewhere in their kiss Sebastian's trousers and underwear had been lost, Ciel could feel Sebastian moving against him, and he began to feel more than a little aroused once again.

'Oh, Young Master, so easy to entertain...'

'Do not mock me Sebastian, you must remember our earlier conversation?'

'Of course I remember your words, my Lord, how could I forget them.' notes of sarcasm glistened throughout his tone.

'You truly are a demon.' Ciel's words, which he had meant to be insulting only resulted in Sebastian's beautiful, and dark smirk playing on his lip again.

'Oh I can do much, much more, Young Master,' he whispered seductively into Ciel's ear, pleasantly warm breath tickling Ciel's neck, 'If you will only allow it.' He bent again to kiss the boy on the lips, gently at first, but after a while more vigorously, his body pressing ever more into Ciel's.

After too short a time Sebastian broke the kiss off, letting his tongue brush against his young master's bottom lip a little longer. The boy underneath him reached up and tried to pull him close again, but Sebastian stopped him by placing three fingers lightly on top of those delicate lips.

* * *

><p>The sheer pleasure, he felt when Sebastian entered him, moving slowly at first, but gaining a little more strength and speed as Ciel grew more accustomed to it. The boy wrapped his legs around his butler's hips, pulling them closer together. And with a particularly hard thrust -which caused Ciel to have to bite back a scream which had threatened to scuttle out of his throat- Sebastian's hard member brushed tantalizingly against his prostate. The demon had the strength in his inhuman body to laugh, whilst still grinding and thrusting into his young master.<p>

'Wh-what?' gasped the small boy, who's brow was slick with sweat, and who's hands and legs clung lovingly to the demon above him.

'You-'... 'You are just so,' another brush against his prostate, and another cry of delight, 'adorably-'... 'Innocent.' there was no reply as the demon pulled out completely and then slammed back into the boy hard, striking that spot for the last time and Ciel's cry of pain, and pleasure was all that he received in return for his last mocking comment. Sebastian's body shuddered as he finally released. Sliding himself out and away from the boy he threw his body sideways so we way lying next to his exhausted young master.

The boys eyes were closed, and his breathing was heavy, but as a small smile lit up his young features he opened them. Carefully rolling himself over to face his demon, pink and blue met magenta, and slowly Sebastian moved closer the the young earl, cradling the boy to his chest he placed delicate kisses onto the porcelain forehead.

'My beautiful porcelain doll.'

'If I was made of porcelain, as you say, I would surely be broken by now.'

'You speak the truth, my Lord.' Ciel could feel Sebastian's voice vibrating around his chest as words tumbled from the demon's mouth. With his ear pressed against Sebastian's chiseled muscles he listened intently, waiting for his ears to grow accustomed to the slow and steady rhythm of a heartbeat.

At first there was nothing, Sebastian's chest could have been full of archaic dust, the sands of time built up inside a bone casket. But then, faintly to begin with, the young earl could hear the familiar sound of a heart beating. Living, circulating hot, sticky blood around the body. And as his ear grew used to the steady, calm, measured beating of his demon's heart, a heart which so reflected it's bearers personality a single word surfaced in his mind. Like the memory of a dream of a memory just drifting into the conscious mind after years of fruitless searching... this heart, this heart that beat inside the chest of a cold, sadistic, masochistic and cruel demon and finally softened enough to be...

_Loving..._

x X x

End

x X x

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tell me what you thought! I'd like to gather some reactions from people as to whether I should give up on smut or not ^.^''''''<strong>_

_**I'm quite proud that I managed to write 3,790 words and not one of them was a cuss! Lmao!**_

_**x x x x**_

_**Chiru**_

_**x x x x****  
><strong>_


End file.
